World Of Toons
by Geo Soul
Summary: A Group of Friends as they Navigate their Daily Highschool lives.


**Yo Guys and Welcome to world of toons Chapter 1 is meant for setting up the groundwork of what's to come remember that now CHAPTER 1 IS MEANT FOR SETTING UP WHAT'S TO COME anyway chapters 1 and 2 are meant to focus on Geo while 3 and 4 focus more on Red.**

* * *

The sun was slowly rising over Capsule corp. The sunlight streamed in through one of it's many windows. The camera zoomed into the room of a Boy with lightly Tan skin, Lavender eyes and black hair. He snored and drooled on the pillow before the light moved over his body.

'GEO WAKE UP NOW!" A Loud voice yelled over an intercom.

He groaned and pushed his head under the pillow.

"GEO DON'T MAKE ME SEND BULLA UP THERE!"

"Ugh...fine fine, I'm up." he groaned in annoyance as he walked downstairs. He scratched his ass before reaching the kitchen. "Morning Mom/" he yawned.

"About time you got up!" frowned Bulma at the stove. "I thought you were gonna sleep the day away."

"That was my plan" he muttered before dragging himself to the table.

"Geo you'll never accomplish anything in life if you sleep all day" Trunks added biting his sandwich.

"Yeah, otherwise you'll be lazy forever." remarked Bulla drinking her milk.

"Trunks you fight 24/7 and Bulla you have Dad Maim any boy that doesn't ask you out!" he yelled as Bulma set some eggs down. "How is fighting and letting dad do all the fighting for you any different than me not doing anything?"

"He makes a good point you two!" Bulma spoke

"Aw come on mom." groaned Bulla.

"No buts starting next week you two will be working with me at HQ!"

"Maybe I should talk to dad about that." spoke Trunks.

"Don't bother your father is off training with Goku you know how he gets"

Both groaned with Geo finishing his food.

*Later*

"Gonna be late gonna be late gonna be late!" Geo said in a panic.

"Relax little Bro you still have 30 minutes before school starts" Trunks told him

"Easy for you to say, you can fly there in seconds." Geo exclaimed as Trunks shook his head.

"You always pull that card."

"You think Mom can help me get there in time?"

"Did you try asking?"

Geo face palmed and ran downstairs. "MOM MOM I NEED A RIDE!"

"Sorry Geo, no can do."

"But Mom I'm going to be late for school!"

"Well the car is in the shop right now."

"Well can't I borrow a capsule?"

"Remember last time I let you borrow one?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Pleeease mom i'll be careful this time i promise!"

"You said that before too."

Geo sighed and gave her the puppy Eyes.

"Geo, that only works with Bulla and you know it."

"But i'll be late for school!"

"Why not ask Trunks to fly you there?"

"But...but…."

"Oh for goodness sake, I'll get you there." groaned Bulla overhearing them.

"Thanks sis i owe you!"

"Keep that in mind, now come on, we'll use my ride."

*Later at the School*

"Phew, made it!"

"Yeah yeah, Look i'll pick you up later"

"See ya sis."

Bulla drove off as Geo gave a sigh and walked up the steps into the school.

'Alright first day of highschool' he thought before looking around.

"Yo Geo!"

He turned and smiled. "Hey girls!" Geo said as Enid and Gaz (who was nose deep in her game) walked over to him. "Been awhile since we last saw each other!"

"I'll say, say hi Gaz." spoke Enid nudging the girl.

"Huh?...Oh yeah hey Geo" she greeted with a small wave without looking away from the game.

"So geo where's Red?' Enid asked him.

"I called his place earlier he said he'll be here next week"

"Damn, guess he'll be starting last." she joked.

"HEY GUYS!"

The 3 looked over and saw Izuku running over to them.

"Hey Izuku, thought you slept in." joked Enid.

"Hahaha Very Funny, anyway let's get going before class starts!" he spoke before running past the three.

"Come on let's go!" spoke Geo with Enid following and Gaz still standing there before slowly turning and went their way.

"Gaz you need to tell him" Enid whispered to her as Gaz opened one of her eyes to glare at her friend.

"No I don't." she growled slightly making Enid sigh.

"I'm just saying if you don't tell Geo how you feel someone's gonna snatch him up and i know you hate sharing!"

"Enid, no one else is gonna snatch him up, now stuff it." Gaz Hissed as they noticed a group of random girls giggling and blushing as Geo waved to them. She growled and gripped her game with Enid raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I can't possibly see those girls being into him." Enid chuckled as she sighed. "Man hard to believe that's the same wimpy fat kid we knew and constantly had to protect since 5th grade man he's changed"

"Yeah…..i don't like it" Gaz growled

"So you gonna tell him?"

"I SAID SHUT IT!" Gaz stomped angrily as Enid shook her head.

"Alright, but don't get upset if you see him swapping spit with another girl."

*Later*

Geo and Izuku were in the Lunch line with Gaz and Enid behind them. All the while the lunch room seemed a bit crazy with people talking or bullshitting.

"So Midoriya how was your summer?" Enid asked the green haired hero in training.

"Nerve wracking, Kacchan was hectic every day." he spoke with a tired sigh. "I thought I was never gonna get a day to catch my breath, he's relentless."

"...You fucked his Mom didn't you?" Gaz said simply while not looking away from her game.

"N-No!" he blushed bright red with Enid chuckling. "I-I just meant he wanted me to train with him most of the time."

"And that's when you boned his Mom?" Enid spoke with a smirk.

Izuku went silent and coughed while shaking his head. "Not exactly…"

"Wait...did you and him...no way!"

"Shhh!" he shushed her looking around.

"Dude you and Bakugo…" Gaz said raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, I owe Rad five bucks." remarked Enid.

"I knew you were gay." Geo mentioned.

"G..G..Geo!...i'm bi!" he whispered

"So you ARE gonna bone his mom." spoke Gaz.

Izuku blushed and ducked his head down as Enid laughed at him. 'Why did I have to open my mouth!?' he thought as they heard a loud voice shout.

"GEO!" Without warning Geo was tackled and brought into a hug by a light blue blur with blonde pigtails, a light blue top, dark blue jeans, and rather impressive G cup boobs.

"Bubbles let him go your Titano Tits are killing him!" yelled another voice before Geo's friends all turned their heads, with Gaz gripping her game hard enough to make cracks.

"But I'm just saying hi." pouted Bubbles looking at her sister who had short black hair, an open green vest with a white tank top and blue jeans with a modest B cup chest, but an amazingly massive Ass.

"Can't….breath!" groaned Geo while grabbing around the air.

"Let him Go Bubbles i'm happy to see him too!" Spoke a girl with long red hair reaching her back and red hair ribbon around her waist, a natural Double D cup chest, and a peach shaped ass wearing a red dress with a white t-shirt underneath.

"But Blossom!"

"No Buts, Bubble tits let him go!"

She pouted before letting go letting Geo gasp for air and breathe again.

"Hey Girls, been awhile" Izuku said with a smile.

"Wassup Izuku?"

"Apparently he and Bakugo-" Enid got her mouth covered quickly by a blushing Izuku.

"S-Sparred! Just sparred!"

Bubbles giggled and flew over to hug Gaz. "Gaz! I missed you! How's my best friend?"

"Just...dandy." she spoke up with an eye twitch.

"Anyway you guys hear about Johnny and Ben? They got Sick and won't be able to come till next week" Blossom said

"Wow, just like Red." remarked Enid.

"Yeah that is weird, maybe there's a virus going around or probably its something else and mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter" spoke Izuku going on a tangit with Buttercup rolling her eyes before slapping him.

"Stop Nerding out!" she told him.

"Ow! Why'd you slap me?"

"Because you were being a moron!"

He slumped hearing that before going and headed to a table after grabbing his food with the others doing the same.

*Class*

Geo was currently in class listening to the teacher drone and was trying hard not to fall asleep.

Bubbles was Next to him and she gave a devious smirk. She jotted something on a paper, crumpled it, and tossed it at his head.

"Hmm?" Geo took the paper and opened it up and saw what she wrote.

'Do you wanna fuck me? Yes No? Maybe?'

He blinked and looked around quickly and Noticed Bubbles seductively licking her lips. He blushed and looked down at the note. 'No way, did she...damn!' He thought with a small nose bleed, however had they both been paying attention they would have seen Gaz giving the blue powerpuff an angry and murderous glare.

'What did she just toss him?' She thought as she saw Bubbles raise her hand and made a jerking motion with it towards her mouth as she symbolized sucking him off seeing this made Gaz slightly crack her desk from squeezing it too hard. 'That blond haired bimbo slut!'

Because of the positioning of their desks no one really paid attention to Bubbles as she slowly pushed her desk next to Geo's and slowly rubbed his crotch. Said guy though let out a small yelp and covered his mouth while turning to Bubbles who giggled.

"You make me so horny~" She whispered in his ear making him blush.

'Crap! If someone sees this we're screwed!' he thought as the bell rang. He felt Bubbles stop while letting out a huff.

"Meet me in the bathrooms" she told him while getting up and sent him a wink with Geo gulping and feeling his dick get hard in his pants.

Gaz was about to go over to him but she was flushed away by a large group of students.. "Hey! Get out of my way!"

*Bathrooms*

"Uh, B-Bubbles?" Geo stammered as he heard her giggling. "Where are you?"

"Behind you silly!" she spoke tackling him on to the ground with a grin.

"Bubbles!...you...you…"

'I'm Naked! Don't worry no one ever comes to these bathrooms" she smiled without any clothes and licked her lips. "So, what did you think of my note?"

"...I….I'm shocked"

"Why is that?"

"I..never thought you'd feel this way...especially after…"

"Geo, it wasn't your fault if anything...it's ours for not getting there in time" she spoke while rubbing his cheeks.

"But..i was so weak...hell i still am...i honestly don't know why you chose me" he spoke looking down while looking close to tears.

Bubbles was also about to cry when she slammed her lips onto his. She wrapped her arms around him with Geo caught off guard before kissing back. "I love you Geo...ever since we were kids" she let out without breaking the kiss and stunning the teen.

"Bubbles...i...i love you too!" he spoke up while his hands wrapped around her and somehow landed on her ass.

"Let's get started shall we?~" she said with a grin while rubbing herself against his groin with a bulge being felt.

*Gaz*

"Where did those two get to?" Gaz growled as Enid walked alongside her.

"Wow, guess Bubbles moves faster than you."

"SHUT IT ENID!" she snapped with her eyes opening a little. "Just shut up and find them!"

"You're so Jealous!' Enid chuckled as Gaz punched a nearby locker and started to shake.

"JUST…...just help me find them"

"Relax, they probably didn't get too far away." Enid told her placing an arm around her for comfort. "It's ok to cry"

"CRY!? I DON'T CRY!" she snapped with a scowl.

"Suuuure ya don't" Enid smirked.

*Geo*

"Aw fuck!" he groaned as Bubble's Deep-throated him like a Pro. "S-Shit! This feels amazing!" he groaned as he came into her mouth. "Bubbles!"

Bubbles pulled away and swallowed down the load. "Mmm, it's so thick~"

"Well..i eat a lot of celery" he panted while watching her lick her lips with his dick growing soft.

"Fuck me!" she spoke up while spreading her legs as Geo's hard on returned.

"You sure? I mean what if someone-"

"I told you no one comes to these bathrooms the reason is that they're abandoned" she cut him off while grabbing her breasts. "Now come over here and take my cherry." She said licking around her left nipple.

"...aw screw it." he spoke before moving over and lined himself up before pushing in with a groan.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Bubbles yelled as her voice shattered glass.

"Oh fuck!" he cried out, hearing his ears ringing while her insides just gripped his dick in a vice.

Soon Bubbles calmed down as the pain subsided. But her pussy still held on to Geo's dick like iron.

"Bubbles it's so Tight!" he groaned out with a wince. "E-Ease up a little!"

"Oops sorry!" she spoke while trying to relax her muscles.

Geo sighed as he started to move slowly. The insides were stiff and firm, making him put more effort into moving his hips.

"F..F..Faster!" she moaned with Geo trying to oblige with a grunt.

Bubbles started to moan softly wich soon turned into grunts of pleasure. "More! More!"

Geo obeyed and thrusted into her harder. He felt her getting tighter which made him grunt as his dick twitched. "Bubbles!"

"Pull out and cum on my face!"

"I can't! You're gripping me too tight!" Geo moaned as He released his seed into her.

"AHHHH!" she moaned sensually with the room shaking as his dick was milked.

*Later at the end of the school day*

The camera showed The PPG, Geo, Izuku and the others sitting the gym bleachers with Geo looking tired.

"What's wrong with you?" Izuku asked him.

"Oh nothing just...Pooped is all" Geo chuckled as Bubbles was talking with Enid, Gaz, and her sisters about what happened. Suffice to say, Gaz tore part of the bleachers off when she did but no one seemed to notice...well except Enid.

"I'm telling you girls he is a BEAST!"

"Shhh! Keep it down." shushed Blossom with a blush.

"No way Bubs keep talking I might need to get Geo to fuck my Fat ass!" Buttercup said slapping said ass.

"Well if you talk to him he might do it somewhere nice and empty."

*BRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!*

"That's the bell guys time to go home" Izuku said as Enid tried to pry Gaz's hands out the wooden bleachers.

"Gaz, you're gonna get splinters."

"Shut It Enid!" She growled as she let go. "Just shut it, or else."

"Ugh fine, seriously just tell him!" Enid exclaimed as she instantly grabbed Gaz's Punch that was thrown her way. "Don't go getting mad at me, it's on you for not saying something, and now look what happened."

Gaz scowled and stomped off.

'That girl is way too stubborn.' Enid thought shaking her head.

*Later at Gaz's house*

*SMASH!*

Gaz slammed the door to her room as she dropped down on her bed. "That fucking bastard!" She snarled as she angrily tore apart her room and picked up a picture of her and Geo as Kids. "I can't believe he went and fucked a blond bimbo after all the time we spent together was it meaningless to you? Did you actually care…..WERE WE EVEN FRIENDS!" she roared as threw down the picture and broke it. She felt close to tears which made her cry into her pillow.

*Geo*

Geo himself was heading to his locker to get his bag.

"Yo Geo hold on!" called Buttercup running over.

"Yeah what's up?'

"I wanna hang out with you today!"

"Oh, sounds good to me." he said as Buttercup smirked and followed him out the door.

*Capsule corp*

Geo and Buttercup walked in the front door and saw a note.

"Geo i'll be out for the night i hired a babysitter to watch you love mom"

"Aw what?! But I don't need a babysitter I'm 17!" Geo complained as he turned the note over and saw it read "P.S I only hired a babysitter because last time i left you home alone you flooded the place love mom" Geo face palmed at this, but didn't notice Buttercup stripping down naked. "One time! One time that happened!"

"Hey Geo, I know what'll make you feel better" Buttercup said as Geo looked over and saw her bending over.

"Holy shit!" he let out seeing her ass and dropped the note.

"I need something to Plug My Ass~ and Bubbles told me you would be able to do just that!" she smirked shaking her ass with Geo staring with a dropped jaw. She stood up and walked over to him with a sway in her step. "Spank me!"

"Uh...ok!" Geo said stupidly as she bent down and rubbed his hard-on. He reached over to her ass and slapped it.

"AHHH! HARDER!"

He slapped it again.

"CALL ME A BAD GIRL AND FINGER MY ASS!"

"You're a bad girl, a Real Bad Girl!" Geo said he proceeded to do what she said as he kept spanking her.

"Oh fuck yeah I am!" Buttercup exclaimed as Geo stuck his tongue into her anus and started to eat her out. "I want you to tear my ass open!"

Geo pulled away and unzipped his pants. "Don't mind if I do." Geo aimed for her puckered hole and was about to go at it slow.

"FUCK ME HARD!" yelled Buttercup with a glare. "Don't you dare go soft!"

Geo gave a nervous chuckle. "Ma'am yes Ma'am!" he pushed in with a hard thrust and began moving back and forth.

Buttercup let out a Loud groan as she felt her Hole bleeding from the force. "Fuck yeah thats it!"

Geo raised his hand and spanked her hard. "Fuck! This is tighter than Bubbles!"

"Yeah yeah fuck me harder teach my ass a lesson!"

"Fuck! If it squeezes any harder it'll chop my dick off!"

"I'm Cumming!" Buttercup moaned

"Me too!"

The green Powerpuff felt a rush of cum flow through her anal cavity as she let out a loud Moan. her juices gushed out over the floor with Geo feeling her ass squeeze his dick so hard he could feel it beginning to bend.

"AHHHH BC BC BC BC BC BC BC BC BC BC BC BC BC!" he cried out slapping her ass as he pulled out with a wet Pop. "Fuck! I thought I was gonna lose my cock!"

"My bad Geo can't help it if my ass is that damn good" Buttercup chuckled as the door bell rang, Geo got up and zipped his pants and answered it. When he did he was greeted by 3 woman one had curly red hair covering her eyes, a Large white shirt with red polka dots and blue jean shorts that looked to small for her. The second one had Blue hair with it covering her right eye a black tanktop and regular blue jean pants. And the final had long blonde hair a grey-ish white tank top and red leather shorts.

"You must be Geo?" The red haired one spoke as Geo held back a nose bleed.

* * *

**And there we have it guys chapter 1 is done next time we'll see just these babysitters have in store for Geo.**


End file.
